post aliens in a spaceship
by Ann-Dree-Ahh
Summary: my version of after math of aliens in a spaceship


A/N: I know everyone is writing their after math of aliens in a space ship, but I really wanted to write one too! Please R&R!!!

--------------------------------------

Brennan had been questioned a lot about what had happened, if she had seen who he was or if he had a motive to do this but she couldn't give them anything. Booth found it unusual that she wasn't crying or shacking in fear but then again this is Bones he's thinking of! Booth had been so scared that day! He had almost lost her but as always she pulls through he never had doubts that she wouldn't be there the next morning in her office…..until today. Booth kept wondering _what if he comes back for her? What will he do to her this time? Will it be worse? No!!! __Because__ he's never getting her ever again!!!_

"Booth" Brennan said snapping him out of his state of wonder

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me a ride home?" Brennan asked

"Yeah of course" He said as they started to walk towards the SUV. Booth didn't have a good feeling so he didn't want her to be alone tonight…no matter how she protested he would not leave alone in her apartment!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Booth you don't have to come up!" Brennan said

"I didn't even tell you I was….how did you know that I…." Booth asked

"Because I almost died today and you want to make sure I'm ok…..I'm fine I will see you tomorrow" Brennan said about to get out of the car but Booth grabbed her arm.

"Temperance, you said it yourself….you almost died today! You're not fine and yes I want to make sure your ok!" Booth said as he cupped her face.

"No, you should go spend the evening with Parker!" Brennan said

"He's at Rebecca and I don't have him for 3 more days, so how about you go upstairs take nice warm shower and I'll make us some hot chocolate. Ok?" Booth told her

"I don't have any hot chocolate!" Brennan said

"I figured that" Booth said as he reached in the backseat and pulled up a whole box of hot chocolate.

"Alright fine!" Brennan said as they both got out of the car and walked up to the apartment.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So as I said go take a shower and your hot coco will be ready when you're done" Booth told Brennan

"Alright alright god men can be so pushy, you alpha males!" Brennan mumbled as she walked towards the bathroom.

Booth was making the hot chocolate as Brennan stepped under the steaming water to wash the dirt away but no matter what she did she could wash the memory away of her and Hodgins trapped under ground and almost dying! She barley felt the salty tears run down her face as she slinked down in the corner with her knees up to her chest. Hugging her knees she just started to cry.

Booth realized that Brennan had been in the shower for quite a while

"Bones?" He called. No answer

"Bones?" he kept calling "Tempe? Temperance? Are you ok?" he asked getting closer to the bathroom door. He heard the faint sobs coming from her and he quickly opened the door.

"Tempe baby" he said rushing to her and thought to himself _did I just call her baby?_ Brennan was still sitting with her knees to her chest and still crying more than a new born baby. Booth quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her and picked her up at the middle of her back and the backs of her knees carrying her to the couch and having her lay on his lap. She was holding on to him so tight and she didn't even feel weird that the only thing covering her was a towel. Booth didn't care that her nails were digging into his skin he just kept rocking her back and forth repeating "It's ok I'm here now you're safe."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After 30 minutes of crying on Booth, Brennan finally fell asleep. So Booth took her to her room, put her in bed, kissed her on the forehead then went back in the living room. Since Brennan didn't have a TV he decided to listen to his iPod realizing he hadn't even heard any type song in a long time.

Brennan was kicking and moaning in her sleep. She was dreaming that she was back in the car but she was alone and there was absolutely no way to get out! "No! Booth where are you?! Please save me someone!" Brennan screamed in her sleep then all the sudden she shout up gasping for breathing she started to breath heavy and she realized that she had sweated a lot and that she was still in a towel but she had a robe over her that Booth must have put on her. Brennan got out of bed, got some regular pjs on and went to the kitchen to get some water.

Booth had his eyes closed and he was listening to his music. Booth had noticed a light come on in the kitchen so he turned off his iPod and walked towards Brennan.

"Bones….why are you up so late?" Booth said

"I could ask you the same question and I was asleep but I woke up because…." Brennan started to say but then stopped _I can't tell Booth that I was having a bad dream he'll treat me like a baby for the rest of time! I've got to think of an excuse fast!_

"Because why Bones?" Booth asked

"Because I was thirsty" Brennan said quickly

"Temperance, you don't have to act though for me, I understand and I'm here for you, I will never abandon you!" Booth said putting his index finger under her chin. Tears started to roll out of Brennan's eyes and Booth grabbed her and held her body close to his.

"I love you Temperance, I really love you" Booth said

"I….love you too Seely…please don't leave me like everyone else I loved did" Brennan said crying harder now.

"Never, I could never love anyone more than I love you" Booth said as his eyes started to water.

"Booth"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me!"

"What now?" Booth asked confused it didn't feel like the right moment, yes he loved her but she is so vulnerable right now and he didn't want to ruin his chance!

"Yes I'm not lying when I say I love you I really do and I want you to kiss me!" Brennan demanded

Booth didn't want to say no more he quickly pulled her in even closer (if that was even possible) and kissed her lightly then it turned into a long passionate kiss that both of them got lost in and they didn't want to stop but their lungs wouldn't let them so they broke off and gasped for air!

"Wow" Booth said

"Yeah! I'm kind of tired I'm going to go to bed" Brennan said as she started to walk but then Booth stopped her and picked her up at the back of the knees and at her lower back and carried her to her bedroom and put her in bed. Booth gave her a light kiss on her lips and started toward the door.

"Booth!"

"Yeah" Booth responded

"Please stay" Brennan pleaded

"Alright" Booth said as he slid into the bed right next to Brennan. Brennan put her head on his chest and Booth held her tight.

"No one is ever going to take you away from me" Booth said

"Good night, I love you" Brennan said

"I love you too!" Booth said with a smile on his face. They laid there tangled up together just holding each other as they fell asleep.

_**FIN**_


End file.
